One Step Forward, Twelve Steps Back
by Dr. SecretAgentMan
Summary: Hiro thinks he's finally accepted his brother's death. His brother, on the other hand, is pretty sure he isn't dead. Or alternately: Why the Team Should Never Face Giant Dimension-Traveling Squid People, Especially on Thursdays. Rated T for slight cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not and will not ever own the AMAZINGNESS that is Big Hero 6 or its franchise. **

(A girl can dream though right?)

Btw, I came up with this idea like SUPER late at night so it may not be the best… but hey, I tried. Anyway, I sorry I've been MIA recently. I've been SUPER busy with school and all, and I've had writer's block for the longest time. For all of you waiting for my other stories, please be patient. I'm trying; I swear.

**XOXOXOXO**

Hiro wakes to the sound of rushing water. Due to some poor planning on the part of contractors and an unfortunate incident involving two mischievous, robot-loving brothers, the pipes in Aunt Cass's house have found their course directed inside the walls nearest Hiro's bed. It's not exactly bad, per say, and on good days, Hiro would even go as far as to call it soothing.

Today, however, is _not_ a good day.

His head is pounding in a way that the Hamada had become far too familiar with in the last couple of months. Hard, heavy, strikes thudded at the base of his neck, traveling swiftly upward to tendrils of shooting pain that gathered behind closed lids. If he could think through the pain, he knew there'd be somewhere in his brain a statistic of how he should feel, why that's happening, and what to do about it, but that would encompass actual thought, and he's not sure he could handle that at the moment.

Actually, he's not sure he could handle much of anything at the moment. Because for all Hiro's genius and big-brained schemes, there's really not much he can do about a concussion, especially at the rate his head is pounding. So the end result is simple; since moving is out of the question, he's just going to have to wait for someone to come along and move him.

After all, the team wouldn't have just left him unsupervised. Or rather, Hiro mused as he let his mind wander anywhere in hopes of escaping the awful ache that was his brain, they know by now not to leave him unsupervised. There had been a bit of a calamity the first time he had been injured on the job, and after the team found him feverish and disoriented, attempting to fit a squash into one of Honey's beakers (simultaneously breaking both the beaker _and _the squash), they tended to leave at least one of them with him whenever he was bedridden. It was a bit embarrassing waking up to find Fred talking adamantly by his bedside or Wasabi arranging his meds into alphabetical order according to color, but after a while, he had to admit it was pleasant. Baymax was a wonderful machine who was developing quite a large expanse of a personality, but he was still that, a machine. Sometimes Hiro missed human companionship and touch, not because his brother's last invention wasn't enough, but because he just needed to feel skin on his and hear jokes that he didn't already know the answers to. He felt that the robot understood that and stayed out of the way for purposes such as that, when he needed Honey's coddling or Freddie's sense of humor or even Wasabi's frantic mothering.

In all honesty, he was surprised one of them wasn't at his bedside right now. He supposed that was what the rushing water was though. Likely, Honey Lemon or Gogo was watching him and had gone off to get cleaned up. It wasn't like they had an aversion to using the adjoining bathroom. More than once he had walked in with every intention of relieving himself only to find one or more of his teammates occupying the space, Wasabi cramming his large bulk into the space between the shower and the sink, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth or Honey Lemon singing off-key and styling her hair. He'd once even walked in on Gogo painting her nails of all things, and was sworn into secrecy rather quickly. (It was more like threatened, as frankly, he's never been more frightened of four bobby pins and a half-empty bottle of hair spray than in that moment.) His house had become their house, and them his family, filling his room with laughter it hadn't seen since… Since..

Hiro bit his lip to will the thought away. Already he could feel the moisture building back behind his lids, and he opened his eyes for the first time since his awakening to angrily blink away the tears that had formed there. Light, bright and unwanted, filtered in through his lashes, but he welcomed it in favor of the heavy sobs that were sure to come if the leaking had continued. He had only cried in front of the team once, after a determining job where the villain they were fighting set the building they were in aflame, and he certainly wasn't going to do it again. He didn't even remember most of it, just the feeling of despair clawing at the pit of his stomach and closing up his airways. Most of what he knew of the night came afterwards, when he woke up cradled in Wasabi's strong arms, Baymax leaning over him, supplying the oxygen mask that the robot felt was needed at the time. The team didn't let him out of their sight for nearly two days afterwards, and each was suspiciously quiet about the events that transpired after he had passed out. Even Baymax seemed tight-lipped on the subject, opting only to say that they had 'defied their initial programming,' and after the youngest Hamada had hacked the police station's database and gawked at the mug shot, he decided to do the same. Because, as far as he knew, there's no way that level of a physical damage to his tormentor's face could be anything but deliberate.

So, following that incident, Hiro kept a tight lid on his tears. Every once-in-a-while, he might rant to one of the others or lean on their constant support, but when it came to the topic of his brother, his emotions were his and his alone. Granted, there were a few panic attacks, little moments where all rational thought left him, but the team had a system for that now, and those were taken care of almost as quickly as they came. In short, he was getting better, and the team was slowly edging him on.

Aunt Cass had stopped maxing out the volume on the tv, in the hopes that Hiro wouldn't notice her wails. Honey didn't break anymore at the sound of _his_ name. Wasabi could walk into what-was-now Hiro's lab without clumsily rearranging every photo to the way _he_ used to have it. Fred's smile didn't dip and his fingers didn't dance around his necklace so often whenever he casually threw in a comment _he _would have said. Hiro had even caught Gogo once or twice at _his _grave, even if said teammate never acknowledged the fact. Hiro also knew that most of these changes, this quiet acceptance, were because and for him. Slowly but surely, the light was shining back into his life, and he acknowledged–as he heard the water tamper off and wall behind his head became quiet once again- that the team had been the cause of a good portion of it.

Maybe that was why, as the tell-tale signs of someone toweling off reached his ears, the laid-up inventor sat up a little straighter. He ought to thank them, all of them, for being there for him and helping him through what was now months after _his _death. Hiro doubted that they didn't know of his unending gratitude for his everything they did, but he had to _tell_ them. Because if something were to happen to any of them –banish the thought, one more loved one's death and Hiro didn't think he'd recover- he'd never be able to live with himself if they hadn't been told of how much they meant to him. Yes, he'd have to, for lack of better words, 'pour his heart out' to every, single, one of them, but, for the sake of his own pride, he'd tell each at his own pace, starting with the unfortunate teammate who had drawn the short-straw and was stuck babysitting him.

Said person was already getting out of the shower anyway. Hiro could hear the door hinges squeal, as he slowly released the tension on his tightly-closed eyes. Pain blossomed at the action but he ignored it, forcing his eyes open and grimacing at the brightness. If he was going to thank Honey or Fred or Gogo or whomever walked through that door, he was going to look them in the damn eyes and at least attempt something at resembled a smile. And so he slightened the vice-grip his eyelids had on each other and pulled his lips into the slightest crescent curve, before tipping his neck up, and… Freezing.

Because expecting Honey or Fred or Wasabi or Gogo to come sauntering out of the steam was a whole lot different than the figure he got, toweling off his dark hair and flashing him the easiest smile, as if they hadn't found the charred ashes of his remains and buried them six-feet under the ground and marked his tombstone with the words 'He will be missed' in dark, chiseled letters that stood out like a spotlight in Hiro's concussed mind.

As if he wasn't the long deceased Tadashi Hamada, waltzing out of the shower after seven months dead, placing bare feet on the carpet and forming his mouth into the first syllables of a 'Good Morning' that he'd never get to say because it was at that moment his little brother threw himself backwards, clawing desperately at the sheets until he met the headboard and then continuing to furiously scramble with the bedspread even with nowhere else to go.

And when Tadashi didn't think he could begin to get more concerned, Hiro began to scream.

**XOXOXO**

Oh, is it one more fan in denial about Tadashi's death? Yep. Pretty much. I love that boy too much to let him die, at least, like that. This is a team fic too, btw. The rest of the gang will show up in a few, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I don't want to leave anyone out.

This will probably be a multi-chapter fic my dearies. Hope you stay tuned and PM me if you think of something you'd like to incorporate into this or just about anything really. As always, please R&R, it really does mean a lot to any writer. Btw, constructive criticism is nice too! I swear I won't be mad at that.

My heart goes out to you all! Please stay safe this chilly winter season, and as always, continue to write and read your heart away!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own BH6 or anything related to it besides this story.

Sorry for the long wait, my computer and I haven't been the best of friends lately! Enjoy!

XOXOXOXO

For as long as he could remember, Tadashi had always prided himself on being the wellspring of knowledge about his little brother. Everything Hiro did was expertly marked and categorized in his brain from the day the kid was born into this world. First steps, first words, the first time he picked the kid up to the last time he put him down, anything and everything about Hiro Hamada could be known by asking his big brother.

Mom couldn't get Hiro to eat his broccoli? Don't worry; Tadashi has the solution. Just sprinkle some cheese on there and it'll be gone in seconds flat.

Aunt Cass was worried because Hiro came home late? It's alright; he's just meeting up with that girl he likes. Remember Sara?

Each and every instance that surrounded his brother held a special place in Tadashi's brain. He was his younger brother's secret keeper, confident, and protector. He knew Hiro better than anyone else in the world; he was certain of it.

Or, at least, there had been a point where Tadashi was certain of it. That point however was thirty-five minutes in the past, when he had snuck past a sleeping Hiro into the bathroom beyond their beds. It was a point at which Tadashi was assured all was right in the world.

It was a point which was not at all relevant anymore, because it was a point before Hiro had started screaming.

These weren't playing screams either, the type Hiro would pull right as Tadashi got out of the shower in an attempt to get his elder brother to jump. Neither were they the type that ended in quiet fidgeting because Hiro had had one of those nightmares of his but felt too old for his brother's comfort.

No, this was a scream Tadashi had never heard, nor ever hoped to hear, come out of his brother's mouth. This scream was bone-chilling and shrill with wide frightened eyes and hands that grappled at the sheets concealing his legs. This scream was the type of thing that Tadashi expected in horror movies, where his heart would jump out of his chest at the sight of disfigured bodies and monsters with faces so gruesome he was unable to get them out of his head for weeks. This scream was somehow worse than all of that because this was his brother, his snarky, sarcastic, smart-alec brother, who was just perfectly fine the minute he left him and now was a wide-eyed mess, the sounds out of his mouth almost inhuman.

"Hiro! Hiro, it's alright. You're alright. It's only me!" Tadashi yelled, if only to get through the endless barrage of screams escaping his brother's mouth. He took a step forward, palms up in what he hoped was a placating gesture. Hiro, however, completely balked at the movement. His hands worked furiously at the blankets surrounding his torso, and when he found he could go no farther back, Tadashi watched in horror as his Hiro pushed himself sideways off the headboard and propelled himself off his mattress and into the tiny nook between his dresser and the bed.

Worry for his brother overtook the confusion he was feeling. With a cry of "Hiro!" Tadashi sprinted the last few steps to his brother's side. He had heard the crack of his brother's head hitting the wall, and he knew from personal experience that, despite the rat's nest Hiro called his hair, a head injury was likely from the amount of force his kid brother exerted when he threw himself off the bed. Couple that with the overbrimming concern he was already feeling and the still neverending wails that escaped his brother's mouth, and you've got yourself an overly protective, scared-half-to-death big brother who'd do anything to get the youngest to calm down so he can strap them both to a moped and find the quickest route to the nearest hospital. And when you take that overprotective, frantic big brother and mix him with a younger sibling he's loved almost all his life, you get one thing: an attempt of comfort.

So Tadashi did what came natural to him: he reached out with one hand to bring his brother in for a hug, and was pleasantly surprised when all the screaming stopped. That surprise however, was dulled greatly by the words that replaced them.

"Don't touch me."

Tadashi froze. His hand an inch from his brother's frame because there were few times in his short life that he had ever heard such vehemence drip from his brother's mouth, and never has he had it directed at him.

"Hiro, wha-"

"I said: Don't. Touch. Me."

Each word was punctuated with a narrowing of the eyes and tightening of the jaw. Brown orbs that were once filled with panic regained some clarity, but instead of the recognition Tadashi expected, anger glowed solidly within their depths, and somehow, that hurt worse than the constant screams. Hiro had never refused his contact. He may have jokingly pushed him away or gotten embarrassed at the 'babying,' but there was always that part of his baby brother that melted into his touch, a split second before his other instincts kicked in. Hiro had always been Tadashi's brother first before all else, and his actions had always confirmed that. Now, something was different. Something was_ wrong_. Tadashi didn't know how to fix it either, but he had to do something. This was his little brother, his _responsibility. _He had to _try_.

"Hiro, it's me. Tadas-"

"Don't use _his_ name!" Hiro screamed, cutting him off entirely. Both of his hands were clenched into fists, which shook as he continued with a voice shaking in its entirety. "You are not my brother! You do not use my brother's name because _**you are not him**_!"

His whole body began to shake then, and Tadashi noticed the welling of tears. He could do nothing however, not with the anger and rage and despair pouring out of his little brother. Not when the very brother he wanted to protect was glaring at him as if he were the problem. Not when that same brother began to yell yet again, filling the empty space with words Tadashi had never thought he'd hear from his brother's mouth.

"Tadashi is dead! My br-" A sob escaped, but Hiro continued anyway, restraining his tears from streaming down his pale cheeks. "My brother is dead!"

His fists came up to grip the edges of Tadashi's collar, the pressure squeezing out moisture still left over from the shower that seemed so long in the past. Tadashi found himself frozen in place. He could only stare as his brother pulled up on his shirt with a strength he hadn't believed the boy possessed, lifting him up from the kneeling position they had both spent so long in.

"You are not my brother." Hiro whispered, his face so close to Tadashi's they were almost touching. "So please. Whoever you are, just stop. P-please, stop."

But Tadashi was Hiro's real brother, so he could do no such thing. He could only watch as his little brother succumbed to tears that were threatening to overtake him when he could do nothing but stare, watch as his brother broke into wails that severed his grip from the cotton of his brother's tee.

For now the time had come where he could not hold his brother for fear he may worsen the situation. He could not leave for fear that the situation could get worse without his knowing. Tadashi could only wait it out in silence, confused and heartbroken and reeling at all that had been thrown at him, watching as his brother feel apart. He did not know how long he sat there, trying to be as comforting a presence as one could be before he heard the slightest words break through.

"Could you- could you get me a phone. I need to make a call."

Tadashi nodded dumbly and rose to his feet, searching about the room for the cell he had thrown haphazardly earlier that day. He found it on the corner of his dresser, teetering precariously on the edge, and his retrieval of it brought to light the most disturbing details of the day.

It was with shaking hands he took the phone and it was to shaking hands he gave it. Neither could hold up anything, much less the world, but that was what it was coming to. Two pairs of shaking hands rushing to hold up their rapidly crumbling world; oh, what a woesome pair the Hamada brothers made.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."

Oh, what a woesome pair.

XOXOXOXO

To everyone who's reviewed so far, thank you! You have no idea how much this helps and pushes me to write. Even if it's just a little comment, it helps a lot so thanks for everything guys!

**BrookGuitar: **I hope this was soon enough for you! I swear I tried to make this timely; I really did!

**Kiomori: **It was _so_ depressing. I'm pretty sure all of Tumblr has come up with every conceivable scenario in which he lives, so at least I've got the fandom right? And this chapter really doesn't explain much so please just keep reading; I swear it'll get clearer!

**Mockingjay1298: **You made me blush. I'm really glad you like my style, and I'll try to take this as far as I can.

**AngelofGrace96: **Glad you're exited; hope this tides you off for a while. I'll update as soon as I can. I'll explain what happened in the later chapters, but you all can send me/use reviews to guess at what happens later I guess. It'll be like a game!

**Girl with penguin: **I'm glad you liked the way I wrote Hiro. I was a little worried that I may have wrote him a little OOC, glad to know I succeeded in at least some aspects. I feel like the team got really close too, so the cute, adorable, awesome part is just the way Hiro thinks of his family in general, which the team pretty much is. Thanks again darling; hope you like this chapter!

**To my guest:** Glad you reviewed, though I'm kind of sad I didn't get your name. Thanks for the compliment my dear, and glad it wasn't too short or overwhelming for a first chapter. Hope this is exciting enough!

**As always please read and review! Thank you!**

**-D. SAM **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BH6 or any of its franchise…. Sorry. If it were up to me, Tadashi would still be alive.**

**Warning: The characters smoke in this…. Ummm… Sorry? That's just how I ended up writing this. **

XOXOXOXOX

_"Can I sit here?"_

_Fred looked up from his cigarette to see Tadashi Hamada looming over him, his dark eyes unreadable in the evening light. He was still wearing his suit and tie, his pants creased perfectly down the sides. He even seemed to breathe perfect; three in, four out, the same rhythm every time. Then again, everything about about Tadashi Hamada seemed perfect, but, really, could anyone truly be such a thing._

_"You'll ruin your suit, G-man." Fred teased in warning and was pleasantly surprised when Tadashi sat down anyway, long legs dangling over the side of the roof like he owned the place. The swift jip of his smoke however was less of a surprise and more of a preplanned jest. Unbeknownst to their friends, Tadashi smoked, though not often, but enough to take pleasure in stealing Fred's whenever he got the chance. Like now, when Tadashi took a drag, and savored it as Fred watched amused through half-lidded eyes, as if his thoughts were on the smoke itself and instead of what had brought them out to the most secluded part of campus to do so. It wasn't as if they couldn't say it was their first time trying such a thing, and at least in Tadashi's case it would probably work. The girls (and Wasabi) might give him a hard time for it, and in all honestly, he wondered why Tadashi want doing the same to him. If he slipped away one too many times from the group to smoke Tadashi would usually come find him and in no uncertain terms remind him that he really didn't need the lung cancer. He had already exceeded the usual limit for such a thing so why didn't Tadashi..._

_"You know Hiro went out bot fighting again."_

_Ah. So that was what had got Tadashi's panties in a twist. His little brother was out doing something that was all kinds of illegal and from what he had heard about the kid genius, Hiro was the same kind of stubborn Tadashi was.__ In all honesty, he didn't think the kid knew how much he worried his big brother, sneaking out at all times of the night like that. There weren't many times when the kid didn't come up in conversations they had on the ledge, where everything and anything was fair game. Time on the ledge was different than time anywhere else, because here time just didn't seem to matter. They could talk for hours about the same subjects and he'd never worry about judgment or the end result. Sometimes Fred wondered if the kid knew his brother wasn't perfect all the time but instead broke down in front of a junkie who happened to be his best friend on the ledge every single night. The same ledge that knew the secrets of Tadashi's rebellious little brother and their late night cigarettes and Michael..._

_"So what happened with Michael?" Tadashi muttered behind a drag, effective dragging both their thoughts from his brother. "You wouldn't be up here if he hadn't done something."_

_Fred let out a humorless laugh that sent smoke billowing out his nose._

_"Oh just the usual," He smiled behind his cigarette. "Blew half a million, trashed a few priceless masterpieces, forced Dad to remove him from the family will; normal everyday stuff for a twenty-eight year old."_

_Tadashi let out a low whistle that blew trenches in the pillows of smoke._

_"So you'll take over the family business huh?" Tadashi murmured._

_Fred nodded solemnly, for they both knew what it meant. The youngest Lee would take over the family business with startling ease for one who looked so distanced from it before. The friendship that both Tadashi and Fred treasured would be put on hold for political notions and dinner parties. The group would lose the lightness that only Fred could bring, and even Honey wouldn't be able to keep it up. Fred himself would be bored out of his mind with only money to fall back on, and they all knew, none of it would ever feel like home anymore. Everything would be lost, and there was nothing they could do. Such was a fact of life, and such was a fact they would have to deal._

_Tadashi studied Fred for a moment from behind a drag before leaning back against the roof. The other boy softened at the obvious invitation and did the same, and they both turned to stare up at the sky with star lit faces. They laid there for who knows how long, drinking up the moonlight and basking in cigarette smoke before Tadashi broke the silence, in between what had to be the final drags of his cigarette.__  
><em>

_"Hey Fred."_

___"Hmmm?"__ Fred hummed in acknowledgement._

___"Hey, if something were to you know, happen to me," Tadashi began._

___"Happen to you? Like what, dude?" Fred raised his brows. "Lost oxygen after too long kissing a girl? Think you lost brain cells before realizing you had none to lose?"_

___"Threw my friend off a ledge 'cuz he was being a dumbass?" Tadashi countered, smacking Fred upside the head with a practiced hand. _

_"I am trying to be serious here." Tadashi chided, but couldn't help the smile it was tinged with. "Anyway, if anything were to happen to me, would you, God I don't know, take care of him?"_

___"Who?" Fred questioned around his fading cigarette."Hiro?"_

_Tadashi nodded._

___"I mean, I know Gogo will try, and Honey," The Hamada's voice softened at his girlfriend's name. "Will do everything she can and I'm certain Wasabi would stop by every once in a while and Aunt Cass will always be there but I just... I need someone to..."_

___"Yah?"_

___"Yah."_

___The silence is almost palpable, Tadashi sitting with his request and Fred next to him mulling it over. They're both certain its eternities before the blond turns to his friend with a grin._

_"Dude, I am so gonna introduce him to Death Note."_

___Tadashi chokes. "You will not!"_

___"Well you won't exactly be there to stop me now will you? And besides, my Dad says you're a good influence. I'm certain he'll let your little brother stay over every once in a while."_

___The darker haired man pauses for a moment, and they both sit to watch the last tendrils of smoke rise up against the night sky._

___"Thanks Lee." Tadashi puffs out. _

___"You're too sentimental G-man." A beat. "But you're welcome."_

___There was a full minute after in which Fred could feel Tadashi regarding him with an expression he didn't care to delve into, before he watched the Hamada nod to himself quietly. Tadashi swung his legs back over the edge, stretched, and then got his footing. His final cigarette flew in an arch down to the ground below._

___"See you Fred."_

___Fred gave a half-hearted salute in response._

___"Stay safe out there, dude!"_

___Fred stayed there for another minute after Tadashi left before the silence became too much, and he followed his friend back down into the real world, so unlike their life up on the ledge. His trademark grin was plastered on his face before he even hit the ground. Time on the ledge was over, and it was time to go back to being the happy-go-lucky mascot again. Such was a fool's paradise, and Fred, bless him, was very much a fool. _

Fred awoke to the sound of the familiar ringtone filling his bedroom. He blinked the last of sleep from his eyes and groggily groped along the dresser until he found his phone and raised it to his ear. 

"Freddio on the phonio!" He laughed to the silence.

"Fred? I-I need you to come over."

There was a second on which you could almost hear the pin drop, where Fred's expression changed from its usual to something that he might have worn on the ledge so many months ago. Hiro's tinny rang out through the silent room and pierced him to the core.

"Please."

And Fred wondered, for not the first time, if dreams were premonitions.

**XOXOXOXO**

Alrighty, so I hope the POV change wasn't too out there for everyone to follow, and I hope Fred wasn't all too OOC….

Anyway, as always thanks for reading and please review! Also, a quick thank you to those who had reviewed my earlier chapters:

**Hellbound-Shadow: **I shall get to the comforting and brotherly feels in a bit; I swear! Please be patient with me!

**Human bean: **Sweetheart, let me just say I have never smiled so much or blushed so hard at a review in my life. I was SO happy that I called up my friend who helps to edit my work and gushed about it for almost an hour. You really are too sweet and thank you so much for saying the things you did. It made my day; heck, it pretty much made my entire week. You're amazing. Hope you continue to read and review.

**Kiomori:** I felt the same way! I was so scared that Tadashi had gone rouge or something! Hope you keep tuned in my dear; there is much more to come!

**AngelofGrace96: **I won't say what's going to happen, but I will say that you made me laugh so hard at your third guess. I pretty much died when I read that; it was great. No promises, but I shall try to avoid killing off our favorite older brother in this fic.

**StarPurpleandBlue: **You are quite welcome, my dear! Glad it caught your interest.

**BrookGuitar: **It's quite alright, believe me. I'm a HUGE procrastinator, and if no one pushed me I might've forgotten to write this all together. I need the push; it helps.

**Dragon Silhouette: **You're almost there, darling. Not quite what's going to happen, but you're definitely the closest guess so far, and there isn't enough of him to go around. You are quite right. We need more Tadashi's in the world, 'cuz we are running way low on supply.

**Amarllis: **Same. Then again, none of us are gonna get over his death anyways, so why should we deny ourselves life's simple pleasures. Like, you know, PRETENDING THE MOST AMAZING BEAUTIFUL CARTOON OLDER BROTHER EVER DIDN'T DIE IN A HORENDUS FIRE IN FRONT OF HIS SCARED LITTLE BROTHER WHO'S PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO RECOVER FULLY FROM THE TRAUMA *drops mic* (Please forgive my rant.)


End file.
